


The Red Haired Stranger.

by AlidaTean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dimension Travel, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: It should've been Harry,he was the chosen one not him but somehow Ronald Weasley was the one to get this chance at a better future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except my ocs and I am not making profit from this work. 
> 
> Check out my other works.

He sobbed holding his sister's bloody corpse. The last of his family dead,Fred was the first to die in the final battle.When Harry distroyed Voldemort,they all relaxed and thought things would get better.

 

They didn't realise that the wizard had a back up plan,he used the marks on his death eaters to bring himself back.The dark lord that returned was sane,cunning and more powerful.He didn't just bring hinself back ,he stole a fraction of each of his follower's powers too. 

 

They didn't have time to fight back,he had Harry captured and killed the muggle way.Ron could still hear Ginny's wails when they found Harry's head delivered in the Great Hall in a nicely wrapped package.

 

He came after his parents next.They had been tortured first before a killing curse was sent at them. George was ambushed and managed to kill Nott before he took an adava kadavra from Lastrange.

 

Percy managed to excape the ministry long enough to get to Hogwarts and tell them Voldemort returned.He didn't make it through the night,dying in the castle with Ron and Ginny at his side.

 

Longbottom and Loony were killed by Greyback's heir.They never had a chance to excape their burning house.

It was chaos and when Bill and Charlie were captured when they came back for him and Ginny,Ron knew that they weren't going to win this war.

He grew darker and more vengeful,he used all the knowledge he got from the Black House to fight back.He   
didn't care that it was dark magic he was using,he killed all who came for him and his sister.

His total kill was 117 ,he learned from Hermione's books how to build and use muggle weapons.Her death had also been gruesome,she had been raped,sodomized and mutilated.They made sure she didn't die for days. 

It was that death that made him overprotective of Ginny,he should have known that she would do something stupid.She sneaked out and went to avenge their friends and family but she wasn't a match for Voldemort. 

Ron found her body floating in the Black lake and bloody.He buried her in the Forbidden Forest.Ron was the last man standing and he hated it so much so that he went on a suicide mission.

He sneaked in to the new death eaters headquarters and planted explosives and put anti appearation wards he learned from Bill.He walked in the death eater's meeting and looked Voldemort in the eye before blowing them all up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Harry.

He expected to be reunited with his loved ones on the other side but he only got a sadly smiling Harry instead.  
He didn't wait to say anything,running towards his best friend and hugging him tightly as he sobbed and begged for forgiveness. 

 

"I miss you.Where are the others?.Are you going to take me to them?."He said with a hopeful tremour in his voice. 

 

"I missed you as well mate.I am sorry about how things turned out."Harry said.

 

"It's not your fault. We are together now that's all that matters."

 

"I can't take you to your family Ron."He gently said ,knowing that he was going to hurt his best friend with what he had to say.

 

"Why not!?,Are they reborn again or something?."

 

"Ron ,you are the last wizard in our world.Lady Magic was upset about how things turned out for us all and decided to give you a second chance. "

 

"Like time travel?"He could work with that ,he would try harder this time and kill all threats to his family before they grew too powerful. 

 

"This world is dead,there's no magic left here.Lady Magic decided to send you to a parallel universe,you won't be Ron Weasley but Arron Weasley who was suppost to be your uncle but died in a muggle orphanage as a squib."

 

"You are taking me away from everything I know!?3,from my home?.My family!?.How is being a squib a second chance!?."he raged and cried at the unfairness of it all.

 

"You will have your magic Ron,when Arron dies you will replace his soul and fill his core.You will meet your father when you go to Hogwarts but as his younger brother not as his son.I also asked death and Hacate take my vaults here and give it to you in that universe. Please Ron do this.You can't stay in limbo like me."He hugged his devastated friend no brother and tried to make him understand. 

"Okay,I will do it."Ron resigned himself to his fate and with his last goobyes to his brother in all but blood ,he disappeared from limbo into the next great adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Youth Day to all the South Africans everywhere.:)

Ron woke up in an orphanage. He looked to be around 10 years old.He looked at his reflection and noticed how different his new body was to his old one.He had long wavey red hair ,a mole that oddly suited him.His face was oval in shape and his lips were fuller and his eyes were grey .He was shorter than before,making him more petit. If he was being brutally honest he looked like a girl.

 

The children in the orphanage took to avoiding him and the older ones often bullied him. The caretakers seemed to be wary of him for some reason,they often excluded him and were harsher on him than the other children. 

 

Ron often left during the day,going to the local library after doing his chores. The library was his sanctuary and it made him remember the times he spend with Harry and Hermoine at Hogwarts. He felt closer to them there.

 

It was almost 6 months after he got to the new world before he got a visitor. Professor Slughorn was the one who came to bring his letter .The older man took him shopping for his school uniform and books.Slughorn asked him if knew his parents but Ron only said that he was two years old when he was sent to the orphanage so he didn't remember them.

 

The wizard dismissed him after that,Ron was greatful for that.He didn't like Slughorn asking personal questions and he wanted to forget about the Weasleys of this world for as long as possible. They only served to remind him that his real family was gone. 

He thanked the professor when he got back tothe orphanage and he went back to his room .Ron only had a few days to prepare himself to seeing different versions of the people he knew.He was dreading September 1st with all his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius .

Lucius was watching the sorting,he wasn't truly interested in it.His eyes met those of Arthur Weasley and he sneered at the other boy.Lucius hated the Weasley's with a passion.

 

His great aunt, Gabrielle Malfoy had been betrothed to William Weasley before the man had broken it when he impregnated a squib a few months before they were to wed.The wizard then chose his pregnant squib lover over his aunt.

 

The Weasley's then agreed to marry their daughter to a Malfoy but Geneva Weasley run away with a muggle on the same day ,she was to wed Damien Malfoy. It seemed that the family of red haireds didn't value tradition and the Weasleys managed to make a fool out of the Malfoys.

 

The family then agreed to bind their heirs as soon as they both turned seventeen but Arthur Weasley went and got Molly Pewett pregnant this past summer.

 

Abaxas Malfoy made the Weasleys pay for their deeds and he managed to make them lose their businesses. The only way they would be able to get them back was if a Weasley daughter or omega son gave birth to a Malfoy heir.

 

Lucius heard from his father that the whole Weasley clan were now popping out babies hoping for a daughter as they never had an omega son before. Lucius knew it was only a matter of time before they lost their seats in the wizengmot because of the lack of money and the numerous sons they seemed to have got now.

 

Lucius snapped his head to the front when they called for Arron Weasley. He never heard of the boy ,he watched as the petite red haired was sorted into the red and gold house.

 

Lucius knew from Arthur's face that the other boy was just as shocked by the boy's appearance.It seemed that the Weasleys had an omega boy after all and Lucuis wasn't going to allow him to follow in the footsteps of his family members.The boy belonged to him and he wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arron.

Ron wasn't surprised by his sorting,he had changed from the eleven years old boy he once was.He wasn't a reckless Gryffindor who rushed into situations without thinking and his tactics were more Slytherin by their cunning. 

 

Ron sat down next to the young version of Blaise Zabini's mother and boy whom, he was sure was Regulus Black. 

 

Ron didn't start any conversations preferring to just watch his surroundings. He could feel the eyes burning through his back,he knew that his appearance and sorting was going to bring a lot of speculation. 

 

He left with his new Housemates when it was time to see were they would be sleeping. He listened to the rules and he found out that he would be sharing with Regulus and Snape.

 

The room was spacious than the Gryffindor dorms. 

 

"I am Regulus Black,second heir of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black." The other boy introduced himself to them. 

 

"Severus Snape." Ron was surprised at how small his ex potion master was and he didn't sound intimidating like his older version.

 

"Arron Weasley,I prefer to be called Ron."

 

"Weasley ?,are you related to the other Weasleys?. I didn't know there was another Weasley my own age."

 

"I wouldn't know,I am an orphan."

 

After that awkward piece of information the three boys went to bed. Ron was dreading the days to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Septimus Weasley.

Lord Septimus Weasley was struggling with keeping his power in the wizarding world.The Malfoys were bleeding his family dry due to the three failed marriage contracts.He had urged his son Arthur to deny the child Molly Pewett was carrying but the boy was too stubborn and wanted to marry her even though he was fed a love potion.

 

He knew that Arthur hated Lucius enough to stay with the harpy instead of marrying the other man.The Weasley clan was now scrambling to produce a daughter,an omega boy was too rare to even contemplate.

 

So far two of his brothers had 6 boys and and Arthur's older brother had 2 boys. It was ironic that to most purebloods ,boys would be seen as a blessing but for the Weasley it was a curse.

 

Thinking about boys,he thought of his lost son.Arron had been stolen by his ex wife Lyra Black and he hadn't been seen since he was only a year old.It brought him too much grief to think about his youngest,Billius was also affected by his brother's death.It was one of the reasons why they coddled Arthur ,now it had bitten them in the ass because the boy was too headstrong to listen to reason.

 

He was thinking on ways to find a compromise with the Malfoys when Arthur's owl came.He read the contexts of the letter and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Arron's name.He just knew that Lady Magic was smiling down on him because this was a sign he had been waiting for.He firecalled his brothers and son before he made any other plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Woman's Day to every woman out there.

Ron was looking at his schedule when Professor Slughorn came and told him to follow him .The older man led him to the headmaster's office,he was surprised to see a man who looked like Arthur Weasley as well as a younger red haired with him.

"Ah ,Arron my boy,you just arrived just in time."

"In time for what headmaster?".

"My boy,do you know anything about your family?".

"No,I was a toddler when I arrived at the orphanage,no one knows who dropped me off."

Dumbledore nodded his head at Ron's explanation. 

"This is Septimus Weasley and his eldest son Billius."

"Pleased to meet you ."

"There is reason to believe that you are their missing son and brother .Lord Septimus wants you to take a heritage test to see if this is true"

Ron knew that he had no reason to refuse but he hated that Dumbledore was basically ordering him to take the test.He gave his consent and let Slughorn do the test.

He wasn't surprised that the test did show that he was Lord Septimus' s missing son what surprised him was that his gender was listed as omega instead of just male and that he had a bus load of cousins .

Ron tensed a bit when he was suddenly hugged by the man ,who was now his father.He patted the man's shoulder awkwardly and when let go,his new brother also gave him a bare hug.

"I can't wait to tell the whole clan and introduce you to them when you come home during Samihan." Lord Septimus said.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and when Ron saw that twinkling in his eyes ,he knew the man was up to no good.

"I think that might overwhelm young Arron ,maybe you should take it one step at a time .He probably has friends he would miss at the orphanage. "

"My son is not going back to an orphanage!.He is coming home to his family."

"I have no friends there ,I would prefer meeting my real family. " There was no way in hell that Ron was going to allow Dumbledore to mess with his life like he did with Harry's. 

"Of course,maybe we should resort you.I believe Gryffindor would be best and you can get to know your brother well."

"I don't want to resort ,I believe that Slytherin is a good house for me.I can always seek out my brother when I have free time during lessons and on weekends. "

"Yes,that seems more practical than resorting."

Ron was introduced to his brother Arthur before his father had left with Billius. It was hard for him not to break down and cry when they met face to face.He was glad that Arthur didn't question why Ron gave him an extra tight and lingering hug.

Ron was happy to have dodged Dumbledore's trap,he wasn't going to allow himself or his family to be a Dumbledore's pawns in this life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had a dilemma on his hands,the new Weasley omega boy was an unexpected addition in his school.It wasn't known but he had played a role in making sure that the Weasleys and Malfoys never joined.

 

He was the one that led to William Weasley meeting his Squib wife,he had poisoned Geneva Weasley about the Malfoy and had funded her running away plan and he was also responsible for helping Molly Pewett dose Arthur Weasley with love potions.

 

The Pewett girl was loyal to him and saw him as a savior for that reason.She knew that it was because of him that she now carried Arthur's child and secured in her place in his life.

 

The Weasleys were a light family and Dumbledore did not want them associated with a dark family like the Malfoys.It was a pity that Lyra Black had tainted them but the situation had salvaged itself when Septimus had divorced her and throw her out of his house.At the time Dumbledore didn't know the reason why and not caring to find out.

 

If only he had cared then he wouldn't have been blindsided by the existence of the young omega.Did Lyra Black's blood run too strong in the boy?.Was it the reason why he was a Slytherin?.Was it why he looked at Dumbledore with nothing but anger and suspicion?.

 

This questions were making him restless.He wished he could have convinced Septimus to have the boy resorted.He hated that the omega was now living so close to the Malfoy heir.He knew the dark wizard wasn't going to give up on the omega,Arron Weasley was a pretty thing and would grow up to be beautiful. 

 

If that wasn't bad enough ,the boy was more powerful than he let on.He had to come up with a plan to get the boy to trust him or want to be resorted. If not Gryffindor then at least he hoped for Hufflepuff.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arron Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy everyone. 
> 
> Check out my other works.

It was hard being around the Slytherins because no matter how he tried , Ron only saw the people they were in his dimension. Riddle was a known duelist and politician. He had made some head way in making that all forms of magic were taught in Hogwarts. 

 

Lastrange was not betrothed to Bellatrix , he was dating Hufflepuff 's own Amelia Bones. The Marauders were still giving Snape grief , Ron made sure to become the boy's friend. Unlike the potion master , this Snape was shy and had a dry sense of humour. Ron enjoyed playing with him because he was able to keep up , he made Ron earn his victories.

 

Arthur 's attempts at bonding were awkward and always filled with an underlying tension. Ron felt like Arthur was only talking to him to deliver a message. Every time they talked he always tried to convince him to resort or poison him against the Slytherins. Ron loved his mother but this Molly made him uncomfortable. She was demanding and telling him to trust Dumbledore.

 

Ron was sad that he wouldn't get back the same close relationship he had with their counterparts. It was clear that they were in Dumbledore 's corner. Ron wasn't going to trust the old wizard , the man was as manipulative as his counterpart. Ron had lost enough because of Riddle and Dumbledore, he won't let that happen again ,this time he won't be a mindless sheep.

 

Dumbledore had proven that he would sacrifice them all for his greater good.

 

The other thrones on his side were the Malfoys. His new father had taken time to come see him over the weekend. He brought Ron up to speed with everything that had been going on between the two families. Ron was livid that Malfoy were trying to destroy them ,he also acknowledge that his family was also at fault.

 

Ron had lived through poverty once and didn't want to go through it again. Seeing how his new father looked and what standing these Weasleys had ,made him realise how much they had lost. It was no wonder that his grandfather had died of a heart attack in his universe. 

 

Septimus Weasley was already looking stressed and he looked at Arron like he was , his only hope. He was ashamed that he was asking an eleven year old to carry this burden. Had he been the same hot headed eleven year old he would have cursed and raged ,refusing to hear anything. 

 

He now knew that sacrifices had to be made , so he agreed to let Lucius court him but should Lucius do something out of line Arron wouldn't be forced to marry him. He hoped Lucius will slip up so that the contract would be null and void.


End file.
